Shi-Nin
by Kami-Kitsune-Kage
Summary: Really bad with Summaries. Look at only if you can take a lot of... PAIN... BY... HUMOR... AND HILARIOUS BASHING! The genres are only put up as they are because I am new to this and please comment for I already have writers block. Oh and if you flame... meh... I don't care. It'll probably help... Don't cencor your thoughts. And if you have ideas... please share with me in a comment
1. Intro

'Sōdaina hinotama gijutsu'Sasuke screeched, as a giant burning ball of incinerating death speed off to a young blond… whom just stood there… like A BOSS! No, seriously, he just stood there like he has no worries. (INSERT GIANT DEADPAN AND SWEATDROP) And whom, might you ask, is this Gutsy/machoist, cool headed/fear struck, brave/stubborn, young boy/man?

He is none other than the Great Uchiha Sasuke (CoUgH gAy CoUgH eMo CoUgH pRiCk CoUgH cOuGh PeDoPhiLeSTOyCouGh) teammate (**T-T** along with the bubblegum-haired, gay-emo loving, going- to-die-on-first-C-rank-mission-because-of-banshee- DNA, Bitch, Haruno Sakura) to Uzumaki Namikaze Shi Naruto of the Village Hidden in the Leaf… not really.

See, Naruto always acted like a loudmouthed knucklehead but he was really a genius, although not Nara level but prreeettyyy daammnn close. Also he isn't even native to the Leaf, hell, he isn't native to Fire Country. No, he is from a place said to be a myth, a story used to inspire and scare young genin into getting stronger.

He is the **100× Great Grandson of the Shikages** (Death Shadows) and holder of a lost dojutsu (eye technique) and near mastery of 6 chakra elements; fire, earth, water, wind, lightning, and light, (He actually has complete mastery of the **7th** chakra element; Darkness). His chakra reserves are equal to all 43 current single kage level nins, PLUS the 60 past kage level nins. That is incredible even for a hidden Shigakure ninja inserted into a hidden village for their secrets, P.I. (Personal information), and recruits for his hidden village.

He already has a list of recruits that have accepted his invitation…

…

…

…

… Oh. Look below for the recruits and their future positions in Shigakure.

…

…

…

**List of Accepted Recruits**

**T.I. (TOURTURE & INTEROGATION):**

Anko: physical, Ino: mental, Team Youthful Spandex (Gai & Lee) **LAST RESORT ONLY DUE TO HELLISH ABILTY THAT IS 'SUNSET OF YOUTH'**

**ANBU:**

Yugao (Oni Neko)

Kureni (Oni Kamereon)

Asuma (Oni Saru)

Kiba (Oni Inu)

Sai (Oni Fukurō)

**TRACKERS:**

Tsume, Hana, Hinata

**SENSEIS:**

Neji

Tenten

Shikamaru

Choji

Shino

Alright, back to the suicide fight (spar in the mind of Sasuke). Naruto, standing still and engulfed by the Uchihas fireball… and swag walks out of it… unharmed… and the stuck-up Uchiha thinks, _'WTF! NOT POSSIBLE! HOW DID HE EVA-'_… that is all because Naruto close-lined him in the face. Sasuke spins **3½×** before kicked into the sky… as a boulder is launched passed him. A blond blur lands on the boulder and punches him back to the ground. Halfway to the ground, Naruto vaults off the boulder and gives spin to his body. Just before the Uchiha hits the _homely_ Earth, Naruto slams his feet into his gut, screaming, **'Gurando oni sutonputekunikku'**!

Sakura stares at her teammates, thoughts along the lines, _'WHAT DID NARUTO-BAKA DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN!' _(Deluded bitch, aint she?). She runs up to Naruto, cocks her fist back annnnnd… **POW! BAM! CRACK! SLAM! **Sakura… wweeell… I cannot give a description of her appearance… buuuuuut… I have to **_censor_** the image because it is waaaayyyy to graphic for even the most hardened bastards. **=T_T= **But I **_can_ **describe Sasukes condition to all that want it… OK. It's down below.

Sasuke has 3 crushed ribs, mild internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder and kneecap, legs broken, 7 fingers and a thumb shattered, and a severe concussion. Also considering his spinal column is now somehow flipped… he just lost his shinobi career to a bet… oh, the bet was if he won the spar (ego-boosting-suicide-match) without getting a scratch on himself, Naruto would have to see him (the teme) as his superior. for. life. And if Naruto won/beat the fucking shit out of him, Sasuke would give up his shinobi career and have to give up his ambition/obsession/dementia fueled revenge/avenger/justice (?) for his brother.

Kakashi, having not stopped the '**_prodigy_**' from getting his ass kicked, ripped off, rubbed in his face, and handed to him with ease… was reading his smut with perverted giggles and is supposedly completely oblivious to all that hap… wait… ! 'WHERE IS MY LITERATURE?!' (coughsmutcough)… and we see the blond ninja next to a pile of dirty orange books… pouring petroleum on said pile… uses a seal less katon jutsu and… incinerates all known and unknown smut on the planet. Kakashi clutches his heart and is currently overly spazing out in front of his only conscious student (along with hundreds of thousands of perverts over the world… especially a white haired super perv, whom is seen in the fire burning with the porn; while all the women seem to shiver in gratitude for an unknown reason… except for a few in Konoha whom are watching the scene with hearts in there eyes… excluding Anko, who is currently training with the Legendary Oni Sage, The Trillion Tailed Jinjuriki, God of Sealing, Creator of Torture, the Head of the T.I. R&D, The God of Voodoo Torture, God of Demon Kings, Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro.

**SCENE CHANGE- Forests of Fire Country- 200 miles from the Leaf Village**

'Hmm… why do I feel someone is having the pleasure of torture without me?' were the thoughts of the two sadists. They hear twigs snap in the bushes to their left… and bandits come out in the hundreds… with the **3rd** member of their group… tied up… sleeping… at which time the sage and his apprentice/lover are struck by the combo jutsu known as the sweatdrop no jutsu and the deadpan no jutsu, which should be impossible, considering there were no nuke-nin in the mass group of 8,000 bandits. "Give us everything you've got… and you're coming with us woman or we'll kill these two" the bandits apparently had more balls the brains… or none of each in the reasoning that they (1) have to be in a _group_ to take on _three_ ninja, and (2) the nins they did kill had the infamous **_BINGO BOOK _**that they never looked at and if they did they would see on the **FIRST TWO PAGES** that one of the people is the

Akuma-shin sēji, Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro Rank: Jounin

Height: 6'9" All in all rank: **S×6** Weight: 185lb Age: 19 Eye color: Hazel

Description: Black T-shirt, crimson trench coat with the kanji for trillion in gold on the back, black bracers on the forearms and knees, Black cargo pants with four nodachis on the hip (2 on each side), all brother and sister blades, Black blades with the guards in the shape of the kanji for Life, Death, Luck, and Choice, the sheaths color (in kanji order) are white, black, gold, and silver, the shoes are black demon leather combat boots, and to top it off are the black fingerless gloves with black metal plates on the back that, if chakra is inserted into them, they become Lucifer's Legendary Demon Claws.

Reputation: defeated the Original One and the Old Hell War Council, killed the corrupted Dragon Gods and their corrupted sons and daughters, trained in Hell by Lucifer, Beelzebub, Lilith, Azura, Death, Watain, Marduk, Belphegor, Gorgoroth, Bahumat, and Satan themselves with Connery 'High God of death' Onikami Hitarimo Naruto 'Demon of Death' Uzumaki Namikaze Shi.

Nin: **Unknown** Gen: **Unknown** Fuuin: **Unknown** Tai: **6× Kage lv.** Ken: **7× Kage lv.**

Rank (Lightning): **S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Earth): **S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Water): **S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Wind):** S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Fire):** S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Death): **S×7 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

And the other is

Akuma kōtei sēji, Connery 'High God of death' Onikami Hitarimo Rank: Jounin

Height: 6'10" All in all rank: **S×5** Weight: 184lb Age: 19 Eye color: Brown

Description: Black T-shirt, Black trench coat with a golden infinity symbol on the back, Silver bracers on the forearms and knees, Black cargo pants with twin kodachis strapped onto each side, crimson blades with guards that are shaped into the kanji for Hell and Purgatory, their sheaths, respectively, are decorated to envision the Gates of hell and the other to depict the Fires of Penance, shoes are black demon leather boots, and black fingerless gloves with silver plates on the back, which, when chakra is infused into, morph into Bahumat's Claws of Corrosion.

Reputation: defeated the Original One and the Old Hell War Council, killed the corrupted Dragon Gods and their corrupted sons and daughters, trained in Hell by Lucifer, Beelzebub, Lilith, Azura, Death, Watain, Marduk, Belphegor, Gorgoroth, Bahumat, and Satan themselves with Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro and Naruto 'Demon of Death' Uzumaki Namikaze Shi.

Nin: **Unknown** Gen: **Unknown** Fuuin: **Unknown** Tai: **4× Kage lv.** Ken: **5× Kage lv.**

Rank (Lightning): **S×4** beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Earth): **S×4** beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Water): **S×4** beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Wind): **S×4 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Fire): **S×4** beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Death): **S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Anko just steps back annnnnnnd… shunshins 2 miles away… while Connery wakes up and Josephs posture stiffens while they both… start… leaking… Killer… Intent… Scaring the shit out of the bandits.

(INSERT **WILD BOY** BY **MACHINE GUN KELLY**)

The Oni Sage Duo set into a stance, hands on their swords, and whisper, **"De~yuaru akuma furasshusuteppu: Rengoku no rakkī-en" **the aftermath is… well… let's say that it looks like a small part of an apocalypse scene.

**SCENE CHANGE- LEAF VILLAGE- HOKAGE TOWER**

In the tower, sits the most powerful Ninja, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi, The Professor, THE…THIRD…HOKAGE…WHOM…IS…also…a…ahempervahem!... Annnyywaayy… the Hokage is reading the infamous ICHA-ICHA series when all of a sudden… _a cold shiver passes through him_… his thoughts are, '_why do my senses alert me of a coming horror to my village…? Wait… what is tha- (PALES TO THE POINT THAT THE HIS WHITE PUTS OROCHIMARU, PAPER, AND THE SHINIGAMI TO SHAME) JIRYA! NOOOOOOO!' _ALL of the villagers see a blur while thinking 'DID SOMEONE RECREATE THE HIRASHIN!'… quite the exaggeration… but it was close to an exact replication. As the Hokage enters the field, he sees a beat up Uchiha, Kakashi experiencing his **1st** stroke, a censored pixleized pile of pink, AND a pile of burning smut… with a strong smell of BBQ sauce… and a lot of women eating said BBQ with a blond being the center of attention… apparently also the chef… serving the women with a gentleman's touch… AND HE WASN'T GETTING CASTRATED, NEUTERED, OR GETTING THE FUCKING SHIT BEAT OUTTA HIM! He has to teach all the men his secr… wait… is… that… "N-N-Naruto?" All the laughing stops… and 9 pairs of eyes (Tenten, Tsume, Hana, Hinata, Yugao, Kureni, Ino, Ayame, and Naruto) train onto his form… where 8 seem to grow feral, 2 of them more so (Tsume & Hana) than the others, while the last one looks… like… a demon… wait! That doesn't seem right… Naruto doesn't want to be seen as the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon King (Oh how IGNORANT are ALL these RETARDS! I MEAN REALLY… The **BIJU** are actually the **NINE GUARDIANS FOR THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL**! You would have to be stupid to think they would attack without being provoked first… wait… that would mean… someone tricked… the Kyuubi… into**…** Oh SHIT!)… does he?

"_Yes_, _Lord Hokage_." The Hokage flinches internally and externally at the amount of malice and scorn put into the words he never thought in his dreams Naruto would voice. Little did he know, that Naruto told these women about his life and the **9-TF** (Nine-Tailed Fox will be written in this format for it is otherwise a mouthful)… as well as where he really is from. Before Sarutobi can reply a little black book slams into his face, courtesy of…?

Connery 'High God of death' Onikami Hitarimo, Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro, and Anko Mitarashi.

The Book is something he recog… 'OH SHIT!' Looking at the two Demon Sages, they nod and signal to read further; when the hokage reads he suddenly pales (ONCE AGAIN) after reading both of their profiles, looks back, they smirk _evilly_ and nod once more, signaling to keep reading… the hokage turns the page and pales so considerably, that he nearly phases out of his skin… but instead faints, peaking the women's curiosity so they take a peek at the BINGO Book… and all smile at the **1st** and **2nd** pages… and are bewildered at the info they found out… and the info is on the **3rd** page.

Maō sēji, Naruto 'Demon of Death' Uzumaki Namikaze Shi Rank: Jounin

Height: 5'7" All in all rank: **S×4** Weight: 165lb Age: 14 Eye Color: Sapphire

Description: White T-shirt, white trench coat with the kanji for 9-TF and guardian in crimson on the back, Platinum bracers on his forearms and knees, crimson cargo pants with black flames on the ankles, two scimitars on his hips, one with the kanji for kitsune, the other depicts the kanji for guardian, shoes are white Hell Anaconda leather combat boots, and white fingerless gloves with crimson metal plates on the back of them which, when chakra is infused into, morph into Beelzebub's Thunder Cestuses.

Reputation: defeated the Original One and the Old Hell War Council, killed the corrupted Dragon Gods and their corrupted sons and daughters, trained in Hell by Lucifer, Beelzebub, Lilith, Azura, Death, Watain, Marduk, Belphegor, Gorgoroth, Bahumat, and Satan themselves with Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro and Connery 'High God of death' Onikami Hitarimo.

Nin: **Unknown** Gen: **Unknown** Fuuin: **Unknown** Tai: **6× Kage lv.** Ken: **5× Kage lv.**

Rank (Lightning): **S×4 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Earth): **S×4 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Water): **S×3 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Wind): **S×4 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Fire): **SS **beg for life don't piss/tic him off

Rank (Death): **S×5 **beg for life don't harm his comrades don't piss/tic him off

**_Next Chapter, we see what happened to Naruto, Joseph, and Connery to gain the titles of the Three Sages of Death. Was it painful, depressing, or gut-wrenchingly gruesome? Next Time on Shi-nin!_**

**_The Stupid and Dreaded Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Narutoverse, Hell, or Japanese Beliefs… I do own my VERSION of Naruto, Hell, and Japanese Beliefs… But otherwise if I did own Naruto, it would have him become a total badass, a womanizer, and a gentleman, and the emo and the banshee would be out of commission immediately, the sensei would not be an emo worshiper, and the Kyuubi no Yoko/Kitsune would be kind to his container instead of being a total prick!_**

**Translations:**

**Sōdaina hinotama gijutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

**Gurando oni sutonputekunikku (Grand Demon Stomp Technique)**

**Maō sēji** **(Demon King Sage)**

**Akuma-shin sēji (Demon God Sage)**

**De~yuaru akuma furasshusuteppu: Rengoku no rakkī-en (Dual Demon Flash Step: Lucky Flames of Purgatory)**

**Akuma kōtei sēji (Demon Emperor Sage)**


	2. Chapter 2: Oni's Concert And Revelations

**Leaf Village- Hospital- Intensive Care Unit**

"CLEAR!" **_'WHIRRRRRRR'_** **_'BZTZTZZZZ'_** 'GASP' "I told you that _Hokage-sama _would be fine." _Who…?_ "(SIGH) You were right." _Hm…?_ "I know, now pay up." _Wha…? _"Gah! I didn't think you were serious about that!" _Tha…! _"I am _dead _serious about my bets. _Now _I _want my 10,000 ryo __**now!**_" _Wai…?!_ "Ok ok. Here it is. (**_**) You don't have to be such an asshole Naruto." '!' "_Neither do you __Asuma__." So _that_ is why it smells like stale smoke in here… but what were they betting- _"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT BET ON THE HOKAGES LIFE!?" "Huh?" '!' (all stare at the hokage). The scene that Sarutobi views initially is Naruto holding the money that he won… and Asuma was smo-… looking like he was recently deprived of said death sticks and was looking at Naruto, who was standing next to a pissed council member (I like to call them P.W.N.G.[people with no guts] just don't mistake that with the actual meaning of pwnage- Crushing thy opponent with thy awesometh power thine gods hath bestoweth uponeth ye) smoking… wait! Did he see that right?! **º_º** yup he did… well considering he has one of the top spots in the BINGO Book… lets just say that they go by the ninja unspoken rule that is 'OLD ENOUGH TO KILL, OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK, SMOKE, AND **F*&%$!**'.

"Naruto… c-can I speak to y-!""Sorry sir, but he's not currently at liberty to answer any of your questions… an' neit'er i' I, un'ess I's gets' pe'miss'on fro' _my_ _Kage's_, an' a' i' stan's, dey no wan to giv der village secrtz away." (Translation: 'and neither is I, unless I get permission from my Kage's, and as it stands, they don't want to give their village secrets away'). The Hokage turns, looking very pissed… but ends up paling much further than he has previously, all because of whom is sitting in the window. It… was… HIS MOM! HAHAHAHAH! Naw, it's actually Joseph 'God of Death' Shikami Hitaro. Just then, he had the mind the Elemental Nations came to fear and respect kick in, realizing what he said… and did the smartest/stupidest/most impulsive thing ever… he questioned the God of Death's loyalty.

"Excuse me, but I thought you said that 'with **'your** **kages****' **permission, you can answer **'your ****kages****' **questions'? Is that true, because if it is that is treason." Sarutobi smugly states to all in the room… one who has the same smug expression plastered on his stupid and ugly mug… while the others looked amused with the question. "I'm sorry _sir_, but you aren't mistaken in the way you translate what was said, but when clarified, it means that _I am not really of this village_,but _instead_, I am from Shigakure, same as Naruto and Connery, and _we_ have **_TWO_** kages in charge… and they are _my_ **100× **great grandparents."

The Hokage was astonished. Not only was this… _boy_ talking back to him; he is also stated he was related to his Kages… and they sounded like they have been active in their fucking-bunnies-in-heat-like gene pool. **XD.** "By the way-[Hokage and Council members reaction: Startled, shot through ceiling, landed on his ass in a needle disposer bin, and screamed **_SHIIIIIIT_**, before fainting after staring at the newcomers; Asuma's, Naruto's, and Josephs reaction:(Asuma)…S-T-A-R-E!(Naruto AND Joseph)...S-T-A-R-E… and laugh heartily… with… the…1st…2nd…and…4th…Hokages…Hashirima Senju, Tobimira Senju, and Minato Namikaze, Connory, Itachi Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha… and… (Insert **Chelsea Smile** by **Bring me the Horizon **on **Suicide Season**) the **Shikkusu· pasu no sēji**, Bunkatsu burakku… _'WAIT! THAT ISN'T FUCKING POSSIBLE!' _Were the thoughts of our favorite two assholes (AKA: Sarutobi Hiruzen and the random pissed off Civilian Councilman), and Asuma.

"You're probably wonderin' '_WAIT! THAT ISN'T FUCKING POSSIBLE!'_ Weeeell… WHERE IS OUR RESIDENTIAL… Einstein (INSERT **EINSTEIN** BY **TECH N9NE**)… Anyway, that is something only our village is capable of doing. We are able to gain ACTUAL IMMORTAL NINJAS IN OUR FORCES **_MOFO'S_**!" At this statement from Bunkatsu burakku, the now CONSCIOUS Hokage and Civilian Councilman both sweat drop, their thoughts being that they were told and taught that he was _AL-FUCKING-WAYS_ serious all the _FUCKING TIME_! "If you think he has always been serious… YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!"

Anyways Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi, and she (Yes, the Kyuubi is a female everyone, so go screw a dog or something) finally convinced him to speak to the other Oni's about… creating a side business _just in case_ they become bored with Shinobi duties and decide to retire early. After a _short_ debate (meaning Joseph kicks them in the balls with one of his… _toys_ and commands his idea) they decide a diverse music band would be best. They leave the hospital, find a Record Dealer, and _persuade_ him to land them a deal and a label. Their first gig is in front of the Hokage Monument. The tickets are COMPLETELY SOLD OUT! The lights dim, the crowd goes silent… and the four completely misjudged individuals known as Naruto, Connery, Joseph, and Anko come out and start the music.

**Rise by Skillet**

All I see is, Shattered pieces, I can't keep it hidden like a secret

I can't look away, From all this pain in this world we made

Every day you need, A bullet proof vest, To save yourself from what you could never guess

Am I safe today, Outside in the wars we wage?

Our futures here and now… Here comes the countdown

**SOUND IT OFF, THIS IS THE CALL… RISE IN REVOLUTION**

**IT'S OUR TIME TO CHANGE IT ALL… RISE IN REVOLUTION**

**UNITE AND FIGHT… TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE**

**EVERYBODY ONE FOR ALL, SOUND OFF, THIS IS THE CALL**

**TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE) TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE)**

Like a hand grenade, Thrown in a hurricane, Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame

Yesterday is gone, Faster than the blast of a car bomb

And when the scars heal, The pain passes, _As hope burns, we rise from the ashes_

Darkness fades away, And the light shines on the brave new day

Our futures here and now… Here comes the countdown

**SOUND IT OFF, THIS IS THE CALL… RISE IN REVOLUTION**

**IT'S OUR TIME TO CHANGE IT ALL… RISE IN REVOLUTION**

**UNITE AND FIGHT… TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE**

**EVERYBODY ONE FOR ALL, SOUND OFF, THIS IS THE CALL**

**TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE) TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE)** **TONIGHT, WE RISE**

In a world gone mad, in a place so sad

Sometimes it's crazy (crazy) to fight for what you believe

But you can't give up (no) if you wanna keep what you love

(keep what you love) keep what you love (keep what you love) keep what you love

Never give up, no!

**RISE… RISE IN REVOLUTION, RISE… RISE IN REVOLUTION**

**EVERYBODY ONE FOR ALL, SOUND OFF, THIS IS THE CALL**

**(RISE) LIKE WE'RE ALIVE, TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE)**

**TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE,** **TONIGHT, WE RISE (RISE) **

**END Rise**

**Sick of it by Skillet**

If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it… If you're sick, if you're sick, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT!

When everything you do, Don't seem to matter, You try but it's no use, Your world is getting blacker.

When every time you fail, Has no answer, Every empty promise made, Is a reminder.

**NO ONE CAN MAKE THIS BETTER. TAKE CONTROL IT'S NOW OR NEVER**

**ARE YOU SICK OF IT. RAISE YOUR HANDS, GET RID OF IT. WHILE THERES A FIGHTING CHANCE**

**ARE YOU OVER IT? BOARD TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRET?**

**TAKE A STAND RAISE YOUR HANDS…**

**IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK,** **IF YOU'RE SICK,** **IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

Every single day, I chase my own tail, Like a rat inside a maze Gotta get, gotta get, get away.

I'm running outta time, For me to break this, I'm tired of feeling like I'm never gonna make it.

**NO ONE CAN MAKE THIS BETTER. TAKE CONTROL IT'S NOW OR NEVER**

**ARE YOU SICK OF IT. RAISE YOUR HANDS, GET RID OF IT. WHILE THERES A FIGHTING CHANCE**

**ARE YOU OVER IT? BOARD TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRET?**

**TAKE A STAND RAISE YOUR HANDS…**

**IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

I'm tired of it. I'm over it. I'm bored of it. Gotta fix this. I'm sick of it!

Raise your hands if you're sick, if you're sick of it. Raise your hands if you're sick, if you're sick of it.

**SICK OF IT! RAISE YOUR HANDS, GET RID OF IT. WHILE THERES A FIGHTING CHANCE**

**ARE YOU OVER IT? BOARD TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRET?**

**TAKE A STAND RAISE YOUR HANDS…** **ARE YOU SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. GET RID OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. **

**ARE YOU OVER IT? BOARD TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRET?**

**TAKE A STAND RAISE YOUR HANDS…**

**ARE YOU SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**ARE YOU SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**ARE YOU SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT. IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT.**

**END Sick of it**

There the concert ends… and the crowd is silent for 5… 4… 3… 2…1. Applause from everyone that showed up! Well… except for a few… Hiruzen, Sakura, her mother, Mebuki Haruno, and Kakashi, for these reasons in that order; because the weapons are too free and need to be controlled more, because her Sasuke-kun is better than those outcasts that should give everything to him, because three are demons and the last is a demon _and _snake whore, and last is because they (with Tsunades help) _convinced_ Jiraiya stop being a pervert and writing Icha-Icha and help burn the rest (CONVINCED = beat the fucking hell out of with threat of genital torture if not agreed to), so there are no more copies of the holy literature for true men (CoUghSmuTCHouGH). Them for the negative but others for the positive. Sasuke, all Akatsuki members give up world domination, and the Sound Five, plus Kin, kill Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Also, most everyone questions the Thirds mind set… except for the ones that were stated negative as they think he is the greatest. To the point, everyone thinks they should leave Konohagakure, thankfully all they have to do is sign up on the recruit list or voluntary secret transfer list for Ninjas and civilians respectively. Now the lists look like this.

**List of Accepted Recruits**

**T.I. (TOURTURE & INTEROGATION):**

Anko M.: physical, Ino Y.: mental, Team Youthful Spandex (Gai M. & Lee R.) **LAST RESORT ONLY DUE TO HELLISH ABILTY THAT IS '****SUNSET OF YOUTH****'**

**ANBU:**

Sabaku no Kankuro (Oni Kenchikka) [they work fast don't they }¦)]

Sabaku no Garaa (Oni Tanuki)

Inoichi Y. (Oni Washi)

Shikaku N. (Oni Ryū)

Yugao U. (Oni Neko)

Kureni Y. (Oni Kamereon)

Asuma S. (Oni Saru)

Kiba I. (Oni Inu)

Sai (Oni Fukurō)

**TRACKERS:**

Tsume I., Hana I., Hinata H.

**SENSEIS:**

Sabaku no Temari

Ibiki M.

Chōza A.

Neji H.

Tenten

Shikamaru N.

Choji A.

Shino A.

Shibi A.

Danzo S.

(And whomever else I decide later)

**Voluntary Secret Transfer**

All civilians and such of Konohagakure and Sunagakure except for Suna Civilian Council, Hiruzen, Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, and Kakashi. (Why? Because they are stuck-up assholes, that's why)

**Disclaimer: still applies from last chap as well as that I don't own the Rock band Skillet**

**Translations:**

**Shikkusu• pasu no sēji (Six Paths Sage)**

**Bunkatsu burakku (Black Dividing)**

**Kenchikka (architect)**

**Tanuki (Raccoon-dog)**

**Washi (Eagle)**

**Kamereon (Chameleon)**

**Fukurō (Owl)**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR FELLOW AUTHORS!

**ATTENTION MY FELLOW AUTHORS! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO ANOUNCE!**

**I JUST WOULD LIKE TO ASK THAT IF YOU SEE CONTENT RELATED TO YOUR FIC THAT YOU PUBLISHED, PLEASE, AND I MEAN PLEASE ****_PM_**** ME! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY FIRST FIC ERASED BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGHT I STOLE FROM ANOTHER! THAT TO ME IS JUST DISPICABLE! I WILL TRY TO ADDRESS YOUR CONCERNS ASAP!**

**AND **for future reference I do **_NOT_**own Naruto in any way, shape, form, size, smell, taste, texture, color, etc., etc.(anyone can continue if they want, cause I sure as hell will not)


End file.
